


Iris Heart's Payback

by Damien_Kova



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Mentions vague spoilers to the true ending of Neptunia VII





	Iris Heart's Payback

Bouncing on her heels as a large purple portal appeared in front of her, Plutia held her hand-made Neptune doll closely to her chest, happy to see her best friends again after learning of their most recent adventure from her own Histroie. “Going to multiple new universes, bring a friend back from the dead after having to kill her to save themselves….” The sour words that left her lips were equally matched by the sour tone and disdained look on her face as she stepped through the portal before her. “All without bothering to come find their dear old friend.~” As the small girl took a look around, she quickly determined she was in her precious friends’ basilicom. “Neptune!~ Where are you?~” As the lilac haired goddess roamed around the empty-seeming building, anger continued to boil inside of her, disdain for being forgotten and annoyance at not being relied on.

 

As she turned the corner into the main lounging area, Plutie easily spotted her dear friend, Neptune, laying on the couch and napping. “Neppy!~” A quick step and a light flashed from the girl as her mark appeared in her eyes. Another step and her body began to change, growing taller as her hair grow longer to match, her chest growing substantially larger, and her usual pajama-esque outfit changing into a black and purple skin-tight outfit that barely covered her body. Just like with every HDD transformation, her voice changed as well. Once the transformation was complete, Iris Heart was standing at the edge of the couch, over her friend with her whip-sword in hand. “To think you’d forget about me during your adventures…. Oh, dear Neptune… Let’s wake you UP!” Emphasizing the end of her sentence with a quick slap across her fellow CPU’s cheek, a smile came to her face as she watched the girl’s eyes go wide.

 

“S-S-Sadie?! What are you doing here?! I thought our Histoires couldn’t make portals for us to see each other anymore!?” As she shouted her questions in fear, the poor CPU tried her best to make some distance between herself and the sadist before her, only to realize that the tight grip on her thigh from Iris Heart was preventing her from doing so. I-I-I’ve missed you, you know!~” The Planeptune Goddess winced ever so slightly as the grip on her thigh tightened.   
  
“Is that so? Transform then, my dear Neppy… I’d hate to think of how the people of Planeptune would see me if I showed my…. appreciation to a child.” The look in her eye and dark tone in her voice made it clear that a show of appreciation wasn’t what was going to come her way. “But don’t worry… You’ll be begging for more before I’m through with you.~” The woman’s smile only grew as she felt her friend’s thigh grow just that much larger during her transformation, watching her body grow and develop just like hers did. Letting go of Purple Heart’s thigh, she started crawling over the purple-haired woman. “My dear, Neppy… I’m going to have to punish you properly to make sure you never forget me again.~”   
  
“S-Sadie… Please. No one forgot about you, we’ve just been very busy and finally have had a peaceful day here-” The CPU went silent as she felt Iris Heart grab her cheeks to stop her talking, knowing that forcing herself to speak would cause what was going to happen be more painful than she would’ve liked. Not that the woman had grown to enjoy a bit of pain from her time spent in the alternate Planeptune, that’s for sure. However, what she didn’t expect was to have her head lifted ever so slightly by the other CPU and her lips be captured in a heated kiss, effectively burning the sweet taste of candy onto her lips in an oddly unforgettable way. The woman couldn’t help but pout quietly as her friend pulled her lips away.   
  
“Awe, don’t make such a pouty face… It makes me want to torment you even more.~” Raising her hand up to the other woman’s breast, Iris Heart eagerly took grip on the soft, barely covered mound, forcing a moan to leave her friend’s lips. Smiling as she heard the sweet sound, the sadist easily ripped the covering from Purple Heart’s chest, exposing her breasts to the cold breeze of the air conditioned room for almost anyone to see. “Now, here’s what you’re going to do to pay me back, Neppy.” Licking her lips, the lilac-haired woman stood from the couch and shifted her outfit out of the way of her cunt, exposing the wetness to her best friend. “You’re going to put that tongue of yours to use. You love using it to talk, let’s see if you love using it to pleasure.”

 

Before being able to answer the woman taking advantage of her, Purple Heart felt those wet folds land on her lips, already starting to slowly grind against her like she was just using her. After just a moment’s hesitation, she felt a hand run through her hair and grip tightly to her head. Another moment and she was roughly yanked against Iris Heart’s folds, having her nose buried into a small patch of lilac hair just above the snatch that was forced against her lips. Taking her first, slow, long lick along the sadist’s cunt the powerful taste almost instantly became engraved into her memory. Just like her lips, the taste of candy lingered on her tongue as she took longer licks along those folds.

 

The thought never crossed Purple Heart’s mind that the two of them could be seen by anyone, even though they were in the Basilicom’s main lounging area, so of course, when she heard a gasp from the room her first thought was of her finding a soft spot on Iris Heart. Feeling the woman buck her hips against her face again, she eagerly prodded her tongue inside of the woman’s hole and started searching for all the sweet spots she could find, exploring her inner walls as much as her tongue would allow her.

 

Smiling as she felt Purple Heart’s tongue inside of her, prodding against her walls and doing her best to please her, she didn’t bother hiding her moans from the world, or anyone who may be listening or watching them. None of that mattered anyway. She was being pleasured and getting her payback for being forgotten in such a crucial time of need. Even with her hand tangled into Neptune’s purple locks, she couldn’t stop herself from grinding against her face. Something about dominating one of the friends she adored so much she’d be willing to hop dimensions for sent a spark of excitement through her. A woman just as radiant and caring as Iris was out of her HDD form, reduced to a seat that would constantly pleasure her. It wasn’t her usually kind of fun when it came to getting revenge on those who have wronged her in some way, but Neptune was different, special, and especially loved by the CPU, even in her sadistic form.

 

But, in this moment, none of that mattered as long as she felt good. And as the pleasure welled up inside of her, bringing her closer and closer to her climax as she rode her friend’s face, all she could think about was how blissful this moment was and how she’d have to recreate it over and over again when she’d have the chance. “That’s the way, Nappy!~ Keep hitting that spot and you’ll have paid me back in no time!~” Tangling a second hand into her friend’s hair, her hips began to buck even harder, yanking her fellow CPU against her folds as hard as she could as her orgasm began rushing over her faster than she expected. It only took a few more moments before a sharp gasp, followed by a pleasured sigh, left Iris Heart as her climax washed over her stronger than she could’ve imagined. It wasn’t an overly pleasurable orgasmic high, but definitely one she’d need a bit to come down from. “There you go… Neptune… All… is forgiven…”

 

Without even bothering to lift herself off her adoring friend, the woman started to slowly grind against Neptune’s face once again. “Now, how about for fun, we go for round two?~”


End file.
